fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Void Devil Slayer Magic
Void Devil Slayer Magic, also known as Abyss Devil Slayer Magic is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic, and Devil Slayer Magic that gives the user the physical characteristics of a demon of the Void or otherwise known as a demon of the abyss. Description The only thing known about Erebus is that he uses Void Devil Slayer Magic and that information is a closely kept secret in the Asgard organization. Void Devil Slayer Magic is a form of Caster Magic, Lost Magic, and Devil Slayer Magic that revolves around a currently unknown element. No one knows the extent of this magic or what he can do. Most assume that it must be a Devil Slayer Magic like no other because Erebus has taken down thousands of normal mages single-handedly without receiving a single scratch. In addition, no one has lived to tell about it. Not even S-class mages or the single Wizard Saint that was sent to fight Erebus has lived to tell about it. It is for this reason that many call Erebus Sekai's ace in the hole, despite the fact that no one knows how strong he is or what he can do. As far as anyone can tell, these feats can simply be luck. When a fellow Devil Slayer just happened to pass him on the street on his Devil Slayer Magic felt very old and nearly primordial. Judging from this description people believe that Erebus may wield the very first Devil Slayer to be created. This would explain his feats. Everyone can tell if Erebus is nearby. His presence seem to drain all joy and ethernano from the area to leave an ominous void. The sun itself sets as if to retreat from Erebus, causing the area to be trapped in eternal darkness until he leaves. It is unknown where he learned Devil Slayer Magic, but since he is one some things are certain. Erebus must have had Magical Barrier Particles of his respective element passed down to him from a grimoire or a demon. The Magical Barrier Particles must have modified his magic origin, which changes how magic power circulates within his magic container. This would cause Erebus' magic power to become more demonic in nature. Once it did so the Magical Barrier Particles must have acted alongside the energy of his body in order to morph to adopt some physical traits and the mysterious element from the demon. This would give a new and more demonic physiology like that of someone who was possessed by a demon. It is unknown what demonic abilities he inherited because no one has lived to tell about his abilities, but it is assumed that one of the abilities must be the ability to change their body to match the corporeal body of the Abyss Demon. Erebus can make use of this physiology in both offensive and defensive styles to make his body a makeshift weapon unique to him and him alone. One other thing that is known because of the simple reason that he is a Devil Slayer is that he must be able to consume external sources of his respective element to replenish his own energy and strength and have an immunity to the effects of his element and the element itself. If his reputation of leaving no survivors is to go off Erebus have a high degree of mastery over his Devil Slayer Magic. This means he can summon markings composed of demonic energy across his body at will. When the markings appear he gains a limited immunity to Curses, has his physical and magical abilities augmented by the markings, and makes his body entirely composed of his element to make him virtually immune to physical harm. Subspecies Abilities Spells Basic Spells Intermediate Spells Advanced Spells Secret Arts Alternate Modes Abyss Devil Slayer Mode Eclipse Devil Slayer Mode Contract Devil Synchronization Diabolical Extremity Iniquitous Karma Trivia *Permission was granted by Per. *The word "void" in Void Devil Slayer Magic does not refer to the traditional element, but rather the absence of light which would be darkness. Category:Under Construction Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Slayer Magic Category:Devil Slayer Magic Category:Dual Element Devil Slayer Magic